


What's Best For You

by whatislifenow



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, BAMF May Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Money, Protective Tony Stark, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatislifenow/pseuds/whatislifenow
Summary: Peter Parker blames himself for everything, and pushes himself to hard.May Parker just wants what is best for Peter.Tony Stark, Ned Leeds, and Happy Hogan are just trying to help.Add in some feelings for Deadpool later on





	What's Best For You

Aunt Mays POV

“Can you please just give me another week to gather the rent money?” I ask my landlord, Chris, over the phone.  
Looking around my messy apartment I see that the dishes in the sink have started piling up, one of the kitchen lights has stopped working, a pile of my nurse scrubs have bunched in front of my bedroom door, and Peters school books are spread across the table.  
I suddenly think of my nephew Peter and remember I have to be quiet or else he will wake up and hear me. Peter is already stressed enough with school, he does not need to know that we are close to being evicted, especially because I know he will start to feel guilty and blame himself for getting hurt last month and having to go to the hospital. It’s true that the hospital trip costed money we do not really have, but I would rather have Peter alive and healthy. Just thinking about what happened makes me shiver.

One month ago- No one's pov  
While crime rates have been dropping due to Spiderman's help, he can not be everywhere all the time. Like now for example, Peter Parker, AKA Spider Man, is at school in his last class of the day trying not to fall asleep. Everyone around him are talking about the drug dealer Spiderman failed to apprehend last night. Peter sighs, closes his eyes, and rests his head on his table, trying to drown out the words around him, and forget his guilt. He had really tried to get capture the drug dealer, but he had gotten to the scene a little late.  
A group of underage kids had already bought the drugs and started taking them. Due to the kids lack of drug experience, they failed to realize that the drugs were cheaply made, therefore they were extra dangerous. Spiderman choose to help the kids, no matter how much he wanted to go after the drug dealer, by getting them all to the hospital. By the time Spiderman dropped the last of the kids off at the hospital and got backed to the crime scene there was no trace of the mysterious drug dealer or the drugs the kids had taken.  
At this point it was already almost 3 am, so Spiderman knew he had to get home and get at least some of his homework done. He took some comfort in knowing that not only had he gotten all of those kids to the hospital in time, but also that there was nothing more he could do that night.  
Of course some witness had seen Spiderman leaving the scene and had taken a picture of him. It blew up, and soon everyone had seen it and said Spiderman did not care enough to go after the drug dealer. Peter knew that was not true, and that he had done his best, but he could no stop feeling a little guilty.  
Beside Peter sat his best friend, Ned, who was one of the only people who knew Peter's secret identity. Ned could tell Peter was feeling not only guilty, but also tired, so instead of waking him up when the teacher started talking, he just put his bag on the table to shield Peter’s face from view and started taking extra neat notes, so that Peter could look over them at a different time.  
Everyone that knows that Peter is Spiderman, so just Ned, Tony Stark, and Happy Hogan, knows that Peter tends to push himself to hard. He feels like every crime that happens is his fault even if he is in school or asleep when it happens. So, they all try to help Peter when they can.  
Unfortunately, because the universe hates Peter, his nap did not last long. He was awoken by loud screams. When Peter opened his eyes he realized that the power was out. His teacher was trying to calm everyone down, “Do not worry, the back-up generators will start up in just a moment.”  
After ten minutes though, even Peters teacher was nervous, “Everyone stay calm, I am going to check out what is happening. You can use your phones as flashlights for now. You may talk but please not too loud.”  
With that their teacher left the room. 20 minutes later the students were still all alone in the room, when all of a sudden the students started dropping like flies. Peter realized that there must be some kind of smoke knocking everyone out. Due to Peter's/Spidermans healing factor he was not affected as easily. He decided to go look for the sources. As soon as he stepped out of the classroom and explosion knocked him off of his feet and he went flying back into the wall, and soon lost consciousness.  
Outside of the school Happy Hogan, Tony Stark's personal driver/body guard/ friend, stood. It was the end of the school day and Tony and Peter were meant to work on Spiderman suits updates this afternoon. Tony had asked him to pick Peter up from school and drive him to the Avengers tower. Happy had acted annoyed but he and Tony but knew that he had a soft spot for the kid. That did not stop him from getting frustrated with sitting outside the school waiting for Peter. Happy soon realized that there were no students exiting the school, so he quickly called the police and then Tony. Tony got there first, having flown in his Iron Man suit. He asked Happy if he knew anything, and after Happy said no he nodded slowly a few times, and then, very abruptly, turned towards the school and flew straight inside. Happy was used to Tony’s impulsive actions, but the police officers just showing up were not. Although Happy thought, they could also just be confused about why Iron Man was here helping.  
Inside the school, Tony’s Iron Man suit had an air filter so he could fly through the school unaffected. As much as he wanted to go look for Peter he knew he had to stop the still entering gas. He had his suit do a quick strand and found the source of the gas were four different bombs placed throughout the school in the vents. Each bomb had 4 different sections where the gas was held, and as soon as one of the sections was empty the bomb would exploded, not only activating another section to start spraying the gas but also causing a lot of structural damage to the school building. Tony flew to the closest bomb, and after a quick inspection, realized that the bomb still had two full chambers.  
As Tony flew through the school, collecting the leftover bombs he called Happy and told him about the situation and that as soon as he removes the bombs that the police's bomb team should be ready to enter the building and start evacuating the still asleep students. He then hung up, and started flying towards the avengers compound so he could put the bombs in a secure location, but he would be able to study them later to find out what is in them and maybe who made them.  
The first 30 minutes of evacuating the school, the students, stayed asleep, but when the air was clean they slowly all started to wake up, and the process went much quicker. There was lots of medical personnel on hand but after examining some of the students they saw that nothing was wrong with them, and they said that as soon as a parent came and picked them up they could leave as long as the knew to go to the hospital immediately if any symptoms appeared.  
Happy helped evacuate some of the students, but he was mainly looking for Peter. He knew that Peter was very unlucky and it was likely that something was wrong with him. Happy was proven right when near the end of the evacuation he ran across Peter who was laying across the floor with blood pooling around his head. He quickly picked him up and took him to the hospital to be checked out. Happy knew Peter had an Aunt but he did not know her name so he instead chose to call Tony, who promised to inform May.

Present Time- Aunt May's POV  
Thinking about Peter laying in his hospital bed made me almost sick. Luckily he only had to get 10 stitches and he had a minor concussion. I shook my head to get the images out of my head and started focusing on my conversation again.  
“.....this is the last time I am doing this May. I know you have had a harsh month but I have m own bills to worry about. You have until the end of next week and that's it.” Chris firmly stated.  
“Thank you so much, I know you do not have much of a choice in the matter. Have a good night Chris and I will see you with my rent money soon.” I stated confidently, and quickly hung up before Chris could say anything more.  
I sigh rubbing my temple, thinking about where I could get the money.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a story before. I hope you like it. Leave comments on what you want to happen


End file.
